When assembling such an electronic device, mounting the loudspeakers is more problematic than mounting of most other components of the device, because the way the loudspeaker is mounted has a critical influence on the quality of sound generated by the device. This quality is seriously impaired if the loudspeaker can excite audible resonances of the casing. In TV sets a further problem is that color reproduction at a CRT tube may be degraded if sound waves from a loudspeaker can excite the mask of the tube to vibrate with respect to the electron beam.
Conventionally, therefore, loudspeakers have been mounted in such devices by screwing them to a support region of the casing with a body of vibration absorbing material being placed as a spacer between the casing and the loudspeaker.
Mounting a loudspeaker in this way is not completely satisfying for a number of reasons. One is that assembly by screws is either time consuming, when the screws are placed one by one, or expensive, if a special tool is required for mounting several screws at a time. Another reason is that it is difficult to find the optimum tightness of the screws. If they are not tight enough, the speaker as a whole may tremble within the casing, causing unpleasant noise; if the screws are too tight, the vibration absorbing body may be compressed to such an extent that it looses its vibration dampening efficiency.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic device in which a loudspeaker is reliably prevented from exciting vibrations of the casing and for which manufacturing costs, in particular for mounting one or more loudspeakers, can be kept low. Patent application GB-A-2 312 130 proposes to mount a loudspeaker into a video display apparatus with interposition of an elastic gasket using a snap-fit arrangement. First, an elastic gasket may create resonances because of its flexibility. Furthermore, the proposed gasket surrounds the loudspeaker and this solution therefore needs a lot of space to be implemented.